The prior art is replete with electrical connectors utilizing slotted electrical contact elements which strip insulation from an insulated wire and make electrical connection to the wire. Such connectors are disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,796; 3,434,093; 3,444,506; 3,920,301; 3,924,923; 3,977,754; 3,979,615; and 4,009,922. Generally, as illustrated in these patents, the wire path through the electrical connector passes in a straight line through the contact element. In many applications, to prevent deterioration of the electrical connection, the wire must be constrained on at least one side of the contact element to prevent strain on the wire which has been weakened by insertion into the contact element, and to prevent the wire from being pulled out of the slot of the contact element. Straight line wire connectors with strain relief are, however, very limited in the number of connections that may be made at one surface of the connector since an entire straight line across the surface of the connector is occupied in connecting a single wire.